The aging of the United States population is highlighted by the need for increased research on diseases and disabilities that affect older persons. The objective of this program is to train pre- and post-doctoral students to conduct independent and original research in the epidemiology of aging, with an emphasis on the prevention of late life disability and functional decline (i.e. tertiary prevention). The program emphasizes five broad substantive areas where training faculty have extensive gerontologic research experience and ongoing projects: musculoskeletal disorders; neurological disorders; minority aging and health disparities; women's health; and long-term care. [unreadable] [unreadable] The training program is designed to enable trainees to: l) master a core curriculum in epidemiology and biostatistics; 2) become knowledgeable about the basic biological and psychosocial processes of aging which are fundamental to gerontology; 3) become expert in at least one substantive area relevant to the prevention of disability and functional decline in the elderly; 4) learn to contribute to a research team under the supervision of a primary mentor expert in a substantive area and a secondary mentor expert in epidemiology and/or biostatistics; and 5) demonstrate the capacity to conduct independent, original research. [unreadable] [unreadable] The program is located within the Department of Epidemiology and Preventive Medicine (DEPM) of the University of Maryland School of Medicine. Major strengths of the training program include: 1) integration into a small, well-established graduate program offering Doctor of Philosophy and Master of Science degrees in epidemiology and preventive medicine; 2) the availability of experienced mentors in substantive areas of aging research, as well as epidemiology and biostatistics; and 3) many interdisciplinary training and research opportunities in the DEPM and the University of Maryland CUM) System. The program director is recognized for his leadership nationally and within the UM System; as such, he is in an excellent position to foster the development of trainees through participation in interdisciplinary research programs locally and nationally. The program is guided by an external advisory committee of nationally, recognized experts in interdisciplinary and gerontological research and training. [unreadable] [unreadable]